Love Story
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Kisah tentang Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Oh Sehoon, Kim Heechul dan Henry Lau dalam menemukan kisah cinta mereka. Lalu siapa Kim Jongin, Lee Hyukjae dan seseorang yang selalu mengikuti Donghae dan Hyukjae ktika bersama? - Ma new ff - Rnr pls xD? HaeHunChul! Uke


**Love Story**

Main cast,

**Lee Donghae (Uke) – Oh Sehoon (Uke) – Kim Jongin**

**Kim Heechul - Henry Lau  
**

Genre,

**Romance, Family, Friendship, Yaoi**

Rated,

**T**

Disc,

**All of cast is Mine :p**

Summary,

**Mereka berlima memang bukan saudara kandung, namun kedekatan dan kasih sayang mereka melibihi hal apapun didunia ini.**

**-OoO-**

**Perkenalan tokoh,**

**Lee Donghae, **_**Namja **_**berusia 16 tahun. Sekolah di SM High School Tingkat 2. Mempunya wajah tampan dan cenderung manis. Apalagi ketika ia memasang wajah **_**pabbo. **_**Ahh ketika itupula ia terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Ia mempunyai senyum khas yang membuat siapa saja takluk, kecuali guru **_**Killer **_** yang selalu saja menjadi musuhnya disekolah. Hah, Ia ingin sekali membunuh guru sok ganteng disekolahnya itu. Apalagi ketika Guru itu mulai memamerkan senyum aneh yang sering membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Oh iya .. **_**namja **_** manis ini juga gemar menari. Tapi beberapa hari terakhir ia sudah jarang turun untuk mengikuti latihan tersebut. Mungkin ini dikarenakan Guru sok ganteng itu?**

**Oh Sehoon, **_**Si cadel **_**berwajah manis juga cantik yang kini duduk di Sekolah tingkat 1. Ia bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan **_**Hyung**_** tersayangnya – Donghae. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan kecuali bisa melihat **_**Hyung**_**nya itu tersenyum. Baginya, ia akan memberikan hal apapun untuk **_**Hyung**_**nya. Tapi tidak untuk satu hal yaitu, **_**Bubble Tea**_**. Ia adalah **_**magnae **_** dirumahnya juga dikelasnya bahkan disekolahnya. Usianya dua tahun dibawah Donghae. Ia gampang sekali terharu, sama sekali dengan Donghae. Namun ia tidak bodoh seperti **_**Hyung**_**nya tercintanya itu. Satu hal lagi, ia menyukai hmh, ia mencintai salah satu saudaranya … dan ia sangat –teramat membenci teman satu kelasnya yang bernama Kkamjong jelek.**

**Henry Lau, satu –satunya anggota keluarga keturunan China – Canada. Ia juga satu –satunya keluarga yang paling normal juga waras diantara yang lainnya (menurutnya). Sekelas dengan **_**Dongsaeng**_**nya yang begitu menyebalkan dalam hidupnya. Meskipun begitu ia sangat menyayangi Sehun. Apalagi jika ditraktir makan ketika jam istirahat.( -_-). Ia selalu saja berbuat jahil kepada Sehun setiap detiknya. Membuat Sehun marah dan menangis adalah kesukaannya. Karna dengan begitu ia bisa melihat wajah lucu milik Sehun.**

**Kim Heechul. **_**Hyung **_** tertua untuk Sehun ini begitu kejam luar biasa. Ah .. kejam jika **_**Dongsaeng –Dongsaeng **_**tercintanya diganggu oleh makhluk –makhluk asing diluar sana. (Padahal ia sering menggoda kalau malam tiba x_x). Ia begitu **_**over **_**untuk melindungi adik –adik kecilnya itu. Harta yang paling beharga untuk hidupnya adalah adik –adiknya. Ah bukan –bukan. Keluarga kecilnya itu memang yang pertama, tapi bukan yang utama. Baginya yang utama adalah cermin saktinya. Karna tanpa cermin saktinya itu ia merasa kalau wajahnya itu tidak akan terlihat cantik. T_T**

**Kim Kibum. **_**Namja **_**tulen satu –satunya yang berada diKeluarga aneh itu. Sungguh. Ia benar –benar lelaki jika harus dibandingkan oleh ke –empat saudaranya yang lain. Ia juga manusia paling pintar dan baik jika dibandingkan oleh ke –empat saudaranya yang lain. Meskipun ia pendiam, ia adalah orang paling kritis jika harus mencicipi masakan yang dibuat Donghae. Karna menurutnya jika ia memakan masakan Donghae, ia sama sekali tidak bisa membedakan antara makanan 'hambar' dengan makanan 'tidak berasa'. Meskipun begitu, ia sangat mencintai Donghae melebihi siapapun. Yeah, cinta – cinta yang telah berkembang begitu banyak untuk **_**Namja **_** penyuka Nemo tersebut.**

**Mereka sebenarnya bukanlah anak yatim piatu yang tiba –tiba mendadak kaya karna pemilik panti mereka mati terus melimpahkan harta kepada mereka. Mereka sengaja diasingkan oleh keluarga mereka masing –masing agar bisa hidup mandiri. Keluarga mereka tergolong kalangan terhormat dan sangat kaya. Meskipun begitu, mereka berlima tidak pernah meminta uang kepada orangtua mereka untuk biaya hidup mereka. Karena … sebelum mereka meminta, orangtua mereka telah mengirimkan uang dalam jumlah yang tak sedikit setiap minggunya. Bagaimana mau mandiri coba? Tapi ya sudahlah .. biarkan mereka mencari jalan untuk kebahagian mereka sendiri. Entah itu dengan jalan darat, laut atau udara. Ah, terserahlah.**

**Ah .. kelima orangtua mereka adalah teman baik. Sedangkan anak mereka tak ada yang saling bertemannya sejak masih kecil. Namun sebuah keadaan memaksa mereka untuk saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Hingga .. setelah mereka tinggal bersama hampir 5 tahun. Rasa benci itu memudar, tergantikan rasa kasih dan sayang yang semakin melimpah (Meski terkadang mereka masih saja berkelahi karna masalah sepele).**

**-LS-**

Rumah minimalis berlantai dua itu kini telah bercahaya. Ketika, lampu rumah itu beberapa detik yang lalu baru saja dinyalakan oleh pemiliknya. Malam kini telah menyapa para penghuni dunia. Juga, kebisingan kini tengah merajarela didalam rumah bercat biru, hitam, putih, juga merah itu. (Rumah pelangi yang terlihat begitu _abstrak _-…- ).

"**AAARRGGHH .. BUKU MATEMATIKA-KU TIDAK ADA!"**

"**HYUNGIIIEEEE … BUBBLE TEA KU MENGHILANG! SIAPA YANG MENCURI BUBBLE TEA KU!"**

"**CELANAKU MANA? HEY, SIAPA YANG MELIHAT CELANA KUNINGKU?"**

Heechul mengusap kasar wajah cantiknya ketika ia harus mendengar untuk ke –sejuta kalinya teriakan –teriakan ala Tarzan dirumahnya (Rumah yang sebenarnya milik mereka berlima). Ia, menghela nafasnya berat sebelum akhirnya melirik ke samping kanan. Dimana ada sosok _namja _tak banyak bicara seperti ketiga _dongsaeng_nya yang lain yang kini duduk disofa tunggal. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Apa kau juga merasa kehilangan Kibum –ah?"

Kibum menghentikan gerakan matanya. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya jari –jari lentiknya itu menutup keras sebuah Novel bergenre _Horror_ yang sedang ia baca. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dimana ia melihat, tepat disamping duduknya ada seorang manusia berjenis kelamin masih diragukan yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan menghina atau mengejek. Oh entahlah. Kibum tak pintar membaca raut wajah seseorang. Apalagi wajah _Hyung _–nya yang _absurd _itu.

"Aku mencari makan malam ku" ucapnya datar tanpa nada sedikitpun.

Heechul menepuk pelan keningnya dan berujar, "Ouh, aku lupa". Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah dapur. Meninggalkan Kibum yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya heran atau pasrah melihat tingkah Heechul yang pelupa itu. Ia ingin kembali membaca Novel yang baru beberapa lembar ia baca, kalau saja ia tak mendengar teriakan demi teriakan yang masih saja terdengar jelas dirumah itu.

"**MANA CELANA KUNINGKU!"**

"**HIKKSSS HIKKSSS BUBBLE TEA HIKKSS BUBBLE TEAA~~~"**

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika ia tak mendengar teriakan dari _namja _yang ia cintai itu. Apa mungkin buku matematikanya telah ditemukan dengan selamat sentosa? Ia bangkit dari duduknya hendak menyusul _namja _berwajah malaikat itu. Ia melenggangkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang tamu dan menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya ke kamar sang saudara yang begitu ia cintai. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat _namja _itu kini tengah terduduk lemah dianak tangga paling atas. Dengan wajah yang begitu muram Donghae menatap Kibum yang kini tersenyum lembut sambil melangkahkan kaki menghampiri dirinya.

"Hae .." panggilnya ketika ia sudah duduk disamping Donghae. Ia mengusap punggung Donghae dengan sayang, lalu memeluk tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Apa bukunya masih belum ditemukan hm?" tanyanya yang hanya diberi anggukan kepala dari Donghae yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Kibum. Ia mengangkat tangannya, mencoba membalas pelukan Kibum yang diberikan untuknya. Begitu hangat dan ia … menyukainya.

Hening sesaat .. untuk Kibum dan Donghae karna teriakan masih saja terdengar dari mulut besar Henry dan si cadel Sehun.

"Hm, Kibumiie?"

"Ya?"

Donghae tersenyum ketika ia merasakan pelukan itu semakin erat, meski teriakan Henry dan tangisan Sehun masih saja terdengar ditelinganya. Ia sengaja menulikan telinganya dari dua dongsaengnya itu. Ah .. ia menganggap kalau teriakan dan tangisan itu sebagai _backsound _romantis untuk mereka berdua. Untuk dirinya dengan Kibum.

"Apa nanti malam kita akan tidur berdua?" tanyanya malu –malu, dan jangan lupakan semburat merah dikedua pipi chubby-nya itu. Kibum tersenyum sekilas, lalu merenggangkan pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Donghae yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Terlihat begitu … cantik.

"**WHERE ARE YOU MA BUBBLE TEAAA ~~~"**

"Kita berdoa saja agar kita bisa tidur satu kamar malam ini. Memang, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Donghae menatap lekat mata Kibum yang menurutnya begitu tajam namun terlihat begitu indah dimatanya. Tiba –tiba ia merasakan degupan jantungnya yang begitu cepat. Duh, ada apa dengan hatinya? Dan kenapa ia merasakan Kibum menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat susah diartikannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ..umh"

"Aku apa? Katakan saja Hae" ujar Kibum sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Donghae yang gemetaran. Donghae semakin merasakan degupan jantungnya semakin cepat. Ya Tuhan …

"Aku …"

"**CELANA KUNINGKU ~~~"**

"Aku?"

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku ingin kau membantuku mengerjakan pr matematiku. Besok aku harus mengumpulkannya". Ia mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata berbinar –binar layaknya bintang kejora tanpa ia sadari ada perubahan dari raut wajah tampan Kibum.

"Tolong aku ….~"

Kibum merasakan denyut nadi dan degupan jantungnya berhenti beberapa detik. Ketika ia melihat wajah Donghae yang begitu manis dan lucu. Lalu rengekan manja itu, kenapa ia mendengar seperti desahan sexy yang selalu terngiang setiap malam ketika ia bermimpi. Desahan sexy Donghae yang selalu membuatnya ingin .. **STOP**! Ia menggerakkan duduknya ketika ia merasakan ada yang tidak beres dibawah sana. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, pokoknya jangan menghadap ke arah Donghae. Itu akan memperburuk keadaan adik kecilnya yang kini meronta untuk keluar dan disentuh.

"Bumiie kau baik –baik saja? Wajahmu memerah? Kau sakit?"tanyanya dengan tampang polos. Oh Tuhan .. ingin sekali Kibum 'menghabisinya' saat ini juga.

Donghae panik ketika ia melihat perubahan wajah Kibum yang menurutnya aneh. Keringat mengucur deras. Juga … wajah tampan Kibum yang memerah. Ada apa? Apa Kibum demam?

"Bumiiee .."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Hae" _"Suaramu semakin membuat Junior Kim membesar!" _lanjutnya dalam hati. Donghae tertegun mendengar permintaan Kibum yang menyuruhnya berhenti memanggilnya 'Bumiie'. Ada apa? Bukankah itu panggilan sayang Donghae kepada Kibum. Lagipula, Kibum suka akan panggilannya. Apa jangan –jangan Kibum tidak menyukai lagi panggilannya? Atau mungkin Kibum sudah tidak menyukai dirinya karna dirinya bodoh? Mata kecil itu membulat sempurna. Lantas ia mencoba meraih tangan Kibum, namun dengan cepat Kibum menepisnya.

Sentuhan dari Donghae akan membuat dirinya tersiksa bathinnya.

Kibum berdiri, "Sebaiknya kau tenangkan Sehun dan segera bantu Henry mencari celananya" suruhnya tanpa memperhatikan wajah Donghae. Tahukah Kibum jika saat ini air mata sudah siap meluncur dari mata indahnya?

Kibum dengan cepat berlari menuruni anak tangga. Ia harus segera mengakhiri masalah dirinya sekarang juga didalam kamar mandi. Ah .. dalam langkahnya menuju kamar mandi ia berpikir,

Kapan dirinya bisa memasuki Donghae?

Kibum benar –benar mesum ternyata. Astaga Kibum ~~~ (- ,-) ~~~~

Donghae memandangi punggung Kibum dengan tatapan nanar. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hae _Hyung_?"

Dengan cepat ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping ketika ia mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Ah .. Henry? Donghae takut sekarang. Bagaimana kalau Henry melihat dirinya menangis karna Kibum? Pasti Henry akan menyangka yang 'iya –iya'!

"Umh Henry –ah .. mmm"

Henry menyipitkan matanya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Donghae. Dengan susah payah Donghae meneguk salivanya yang serasa menyangkut dikerongkongannya.

"A-apa?" tanya Donghae gugup, sambil menahan tangisnya. Astaga. Dalam situasi seperti ini ia ingin sekali menangis. Tidak tahu kenapa. Yang pasti tatapan Henry sangat mengintimidasinya.

**Siapa aja tolonglah Donghae ~~~**

"Apa kau melihat celana kuningku, _Hyung_?"

Nafas lega kini dirasakan oleh Donghae. Syukurlah … ternyata Henry tidak melihat jika tadi ia menangisi si Pangeran Es itu.

Donghae tersenyum samar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak tahu, coba kau cari dikamar mandi?" saran Donghae yang membuat mata Henry bercahaya terang(?). Namun sedetik itu setelah itu, cahaya mata itu menjadi redup(?).

"Kenapa?"

"Aku baru ingat _Hyung_ kalau …"

Alis tebal Donghae terangkat satu, "Kalau ..?". Henry tersenyum cerah lima jari ke arah Donghae. membuat Donghae terheran –heran. Tentu saja? Ah .. ternyata Henry juga tidak normal _readers_!

"Minggu lalu kelasku mengadakan acara amal untuk anak –anak panti asuhan. Tapi sayangnya aku lupa saat itu"

"Lalu?"

" Karna acaranya harus berupa barang, jadi aku menyumbangkan satu –satunya barang yang aku bawa pada hari itu"

Donghae berusaha mencerna perkataan demi perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Henry. Hingga satu kesimpulan bisa ia tangkap. Ia memandang sengit ke arah Henry.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menyumbangkan celana kuningmu itu?"

Henry mengedikkan bahunya, "Ya begitulah". Lalu ia bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang membeku disana. Astaga … apa yang terjadi dengan saudara –saudaranya? Tadi Kibum yang aneh dan sekarang Henry?

Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Ya Tuhan. Kuatkanlah iman hamba –mu ini.." ujarnya dengan diiringi tangisan.

Bukan tangisannya, melainkan tangisan dari _namja _cantik yang kini sedang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

Apalagi ini? Ah .. Bubble Tea!

"Nanti _Hyungie_ akan membelikan Bubble Tea untukmu.."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya samar, meski Donghae begitu jelas merasakannya. Juga air mata yang kini menembus kaos birunya dan menyapa kulit putihnya.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kalau kau sebenarnya sudah meminum Bubble Tea itu kemarin lusa dan kau baru mengingatnya?" selidik Donghae atau mungkin tuduhan Donghae yang mendapat gelengan keras dari Sehun. Uh, tentu saja!

"Lalu?"

"Aku hikks .. sudah menemukannya dilemari Mochie _Hyung_ hikks"

Donghae tersenyum, akhirnya masalah kedua _dongsaeng_nya telah usai. Kini tertinggal masalah dirinya. Dimana buku matematika miliknya itu? susah payah ia mencontek milik Sungmin sehabis pulang sekolah hingga ia terlambat pulang ke rumah dan tidak ikut latihan menari. Meski ia malas juga sih untuk menari. Apalagi ada si 'dia' yang begitu ia benci.

"Tapi .. tapi .. hikks .."

"Iya .. nanti _Hyungie_ akan memarahi Henry untukmu". Henry memang suka menjahili Sehun dalam bentuk apapun. Entah itu menyembunyikan pensil Sehun atau sekedar mencoret –coret buku tulis Sehun.

"Hikks aku benci Mochi jelek itu"

"Ssssttt tidak boleh kau mengucapkan hal buruk seperti itu, Huniie. Dan panggil Henry dengan sebutan _Hyung. _kau satu tahun dibawahnya!". Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit memaksa, karna Sehun begitu erat memeluknya. Meski usia Donghae dua tahun lebih tua dari Sehun, ia adalah anggota keluarga paling pendek diantara yang lainnya. Hingga ia menyesal, kenapa waktu kecil ia selalu membuang susu yang selalu dibuatkan Eomma untuknya. Andai waktu bisa terulang kembali, hikks

Donghae menangkupkan kedua pipi Sehun. Ia tersenyum begitu lembut, ketika melihat wajah cantik Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Ia usap perlahan air mata itu, "Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi. Bubble Tea –nya sudah ketemu bukan?" Sehun mengangguk.

Donghae memandangi wajah Sehun datar. Masih bingung dengan tingkah kekanakan dongsaengnya ini. Meskipun ia juga sering bertingkah kekanakan, tapi ia tidak seperti Sehun. Hmm .. mungkin karna faktor usia. Sehun masih labil ;u;

"Hikks .. aku tidak mau" Sehun menyodorkan Bubble Tea ke arah Donghae. Membuat Donghae mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Sungguh? Tentu saja! Apa ini april mop? Tidak tidak! Atau mungkin Sehun sedang sakit lalu mengigau yang tidak –tidak? Sehun dalam keadaan sehat. Lalu? Kenapa Sehun memberikan Bubble Tea untuk Donghae? ini adalah keajaiban luar biasa yang pernah terjadi didunia.

**SEHUN MEMBERIKAN BUBBLE TEA KEPADA DONGHAE?** Setahu Donghae, ah bukan hanya Donghae tapi seluruh penghuni rumah ini tahu kalau Sehun tidak akan memberikan Bubble Tea kepada siapapun!

"K –kenapa?"

"Mochi jelek telah menuliskan kata –kata kotor disana. Dan itu membuat Bubble Tea milikku terkontaminasi" ujarnya kesal dengan menggembungkan pipinya lucu juga memajukan bibirnya.

Donghae sungguh tidak mengerti ucapan Sehun yang terlalu tinggi. Otaknya tak bisa menterjemahkannya ~~~

**TRANSELETER .. MANA TRANSLETERR ~~~!**

Mata Donghae bergerak mencari sesuatu kata yang membuat Sehun rela memberikan minuman favoritenya itu kepadanya. Hingga matanya berhenti bergerak ketika ia membaca suatu kata. Keningnya berkerut sama, ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat ekspresi Sehun yang masih saja sama.

"Kkamjong? Siapa Kkamjong?"

Sehun berdiri, lalu menatap tajam Donghae.

"Kkamjong adalah makhluk menyebalkan pertama sebelum Mochie! Dia adalah manusia paling hitam yang pernah aku temui di dunia ini. Dia adalah manusia sok ganteng yang paling menjijikan dikelas! Dia juga sok jagoan dalam olahraga. Dia juga makhluk sok sexy dengan abs seperti spongebob. Dia juga .. umhhh" Sehun menggaaruk pelipis matanya – bingung untuk melanjutkan kata –katanya. Hingga ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Pokoknya aku membencinyaaaaa. Aku membenci Kkamjong itu !"

Donghae hanya bisa menganga mendengar penuturan panjang dari Sehun. Ia sungguh takjub. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar dari bibir mungil Sehun. Dan pula, ia bisa lihat mata yang berapi –api ketika Sehun mendiskripsikan tentang si Kkamjong. Dan jangan lupakan cipratan saliva yang menempel indah diwajah manis Donghae. .

"Hm, baiklah Sehuniie … sebaiknya kita makan dulu okay?" ajak Donghae ketika ia bisa melihat gelagat Sehun yang ingin kembali melanjutkan khotbah –nya.

Sehun terdiam sesaat. Ragu untuk menyentujui ajakan Donghae. Ia masih ingin membahas tentang si Kkamjong yang selalu mencuri bekal makan siangnya. Namun karna lapar yang mendera akhirnya Sehun mengangguk lucu lalu menyambut uluran tangan Hyung tercintanya itu. "Aku juga sangat kelaparan Hyung setelah menangis dan marah -marah" jawab Sehun yang membuat Donghae hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

_Siapa yang menyuruhnya menangis dan marah -marah? _Umpat Donghae dalam hati.

Kini ia melangkah menuruni anak tangga sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sehun. Namun tiba –tiba pikiran Donghae melayang ke beberapa saat yang lalu. Ucapan Kibum kembali terngiang …

_Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Hae!_

Donghae menyentuh dadanya, kenapa disana terasa sakit?

**TBC**

_Whahah ~~~am comeback everybody ~~ fufufufu ! *prook*_

ahh .. apa ff ini begitu pendek? pendek? Hahhaahah, mau yang full? silahkan kunjungi leesuhae#wordpress#com/2014/05/03/love-story-chap-i/

okay everybody ... ? hahahah *swing*


End file.
